warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Maroo
Maroo is a thief who was contracted by the Grineer to find the Arcane Codices, and later helped the player and the Lotus retrieve them and understand them. As a thief, Maroo's interests lay in anything that can help her obtain money and riches. She also heavily dislikes the Grineer, and has condescendingly little respect for the Lotus and the Tenno, the latter who she calls "Tin Suits". Lore Maroo was hired by Tyl Regor to find and retrieve a piece of the Arcane Codices inside an Orokin Derelict. However, Maroo had a general dislike of the Grineer, and thus gave them a fake Codex, while stealing the original Codex to sell to the Corpus. Enraged, Tyl Regor ordered his men to hunt down Maroo to recover the Codex, and to kill her if necessary. While hiding in a Corpus outpost on Europa, Maroo is captured by the Tenno and brought to the Lotus for interrogation. Initially dismissive of the Lotus' intentions in finding the parts of the Arcane Codex, Maroo agrees to assist the Tenno in exchange for protective custody against the Grineer. While assisting the Tenno by finding the locations of the Arcane Codices, Maroo begins to believe (through conversation with Ordis) that the Arcane Codices lead to the location of an Orokin treasure, which makes her more forthcoming in revealing information regarding the Codices. Maroo's assistance alongside the Tenno comes to an end when she guides them to the Arcane Machine where she recovered the piece she stole, in order to decipher the completed Arcane Codex. Much to Maroo's disappointment, the Arcane Machine simply broadcasts a cryptic message instead of anything of supposed value. With the Arcane Codex, and thus the threat from the Grineer, now gone, Maroo leaves to find new ventures elsewhere. Trivia * In the Codex, Maroo's classified faction is none. This makes the first codex entry in the game under the enemies section to have no faction. ** Stalker techincally doesn't count, since his faction is Stalker. * Apart from the Lotus, Maroo is the first character to use the new speech animations rather than the "jaw wagging" mechanism that other characters presently have. * It is quite odd that a supposed thief would carry such loud and heavy weaponry as the Aklex she carries, as one would imagine a thief's job would be to remain stealthy. * Maroo's helmet design has a striking resemblance to those worn by Steel Meridian operatives and light Grineer units, despite her dislike for the Grineer. * When has been downed by the Tenno during the Europa mission, will shoot at the Tenno from bleedout with a Lex, unlike regular capture targets. ** This is also true for Tenno Specters and Syndicate Operatives, if there are two active. Bugs * In the codex, the words health, sheilds and armor are replaced with the word none in their respective postions. Gallery MarooUpdated.jpg|Maroo as seen in the Stolen Dreams panorama. See Also *Stolen Dreams, the Quest in which she appears. Category:Characters Category:Update 15 Category:Enemies